Frequently, in the geophysical drilling industry areas of high-pressure water or other high-pressure fluids are encountered. These high-pressure areas must be efficiently sealed to prevent the escape of these fluids to the surface of the ground.
Seal plugs presently in use tend to be difficult to install, expensive to install, and frequently ineffective when installed. Special equipment, special tools, and large expenditures of manpower are necessary to install these plugs presently in use.
A new and unique seal plug system is necessary for use in this industry.